


The Diary of Rachel Lockhart (NEW)

by MeltyCat



Series: The Diary of Rachel Lockhart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Diary of Rachel Lockhart
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyCat/pseuds/MeltyCat
Summary: BRAND NEW REWRITE! - The diary of Hogwart's new student relations advisor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This new, re-written version of the Diary of Rachel Lockhart (DORL), which can be found on this account, is currently in progress and is being entered into the 2016 NaNoWriMo competition.
> 
> The original version of this story was started back in 2006 when I first really got into Harry Potter. I had never read any of the books (Which is why it may seem very off point canonically) and had only seen the first three movies. The second movie, Chamber of Secrets, really stuck with me and I formed a rather large fascination with Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Thus, this fanfiction was born.
> 
> However, it was poorly written and the main character had some rather 'Mary Sue' traits which is not acceptable in my writing anymore. She was rather like a self-insert too, which I despise. It served it's purpose back then, as I actually used the diary as my own way of getting real life drama off my chest. I was going through a difficult time with my home life and a lot of the struggles and issues contained inside are actually what I was dealing with at the time.
> 
> Now, I want to re-write the story that meant so much to me back then. While I shudder over how bad it is now, I want to do it justice. That is why I decided to re-write it, clean it up, make it make more sense and remove the hideous Mary Sue-ish traits contained in the original. I fully intend, now that I have seen all of the movies and had time to bother with the books, to write it correctly and have it make more sense.
> 
> My original intention was to have it run alongside the Chamber of secrets movie. The idea was that scenes in the movie would also correspond with the fic. (An example would be the duelling club scene, where Gilderoy winks into the crowd. It is in the original fic that he was winking at the main character who was off to the side and couldn't be seen in the movie.) I wante dthe fic to continue all the way to the end of the movie and beyond to where Gilderoy is sent to St Mungo's, but since I'd never read the books and seen past movie #3 I had to go off a very rough timeline I found on a website. That's why it was a little choppy here and there and also why there's mention of a lot of Muggle things. Now I have a better understanding of the world, I intend on reducing those Muggle references, give her some wizarding clothes instead of her Muggle wear, feature her work more and make reference to a lot more things that are within that universe.
> 
> With that off my chest, I hope you enjoy the re-write. There will be Harry Potter deliciousness, more canon references, more counselling, more details, less Mary Sueishness, more sex, more realism and a whole lot more Gilderoy charm.
> 
> Buckle up, bitches. It's going to be a magical ride!

**September 1st**

_Mood: Excited!_

Ah, the start of a brand new term at Hogwarts looms and I have had no choice but to hop on the Hogwarts express with the students to make my way to the castle. Why, you ask? Well, while all the other witches and wizard staff are merrily hopping on brooms, apparating or using the Floo network to get there I find myself unable to do so since I don't actually know how to apparate (I know, how sad is that? It's basic knowledge when you reach a certain age, but I'll get to that later), my broom is out of action in a heap of mangled twigs after my oaf of a father sat on it and all our floo powder somehow ended up down our kitchen sink, blocking it horribly! So here I am, resigned to sit in the quietest cabin I could find to await our arrival at the castle. I felt a good way to pass the time would be to start writing in this diary. While I was at home mourning the loss of my broom and trying desperately to unclog our sink, I found this diary lying around in my room while searching for a book to fix both my dilemmas. To save it going to waste I decided to start using it. I'm not sure how long I'll keep it up for, but who knows... Maybe it'll be a useful outlet for me. They do say being a student relations advisor is not for the faint of heart, after all!

 **Sept 1st Cont :** So I arrived at Hogwarts about half an hour ago to start my new job. While noisy and at times janky, the train was fantastic. I have always loved steam trains and this one was beautiful. (Even if there was a rather odd looking stain on the seat opposite me.) A few students were kind enough to say hello to me, but the majority seemed to be avoiding my compartment. I'm not sure why. Maybe because they didn't want to be seen with staff, or something. The train pulled up and I had only just noticed that it had gone completely dark outside! I have no idea where my head must have been at, as it didn't even feel as if I'd been aboard all that long either. I hopped onto the platform and followed everyone up to the castle. When I got here I was met by a couple of staff members who showed me to my new office. It was a cute little room with stone walls and hard wood floor. There were tapestries and heavy fabrics hanging from the walls to try and warm the room up and old Persian style rugs on the floor. Right in front of the door was a dark green velvetine couch with what looked like gold lions feet as the legs and the same type of green velvet on the two flat-looking cusions sat at each ends. Behind that was something I had a feeling I would be sat at for quite a number of hours each day during my time in the castle. My desk. It was dark hard wood and very old. Smelled like a mixture of ink, old parchment and some kind of floral polish. On it was a patch of brown leather on which to do work and in the front sides were a row of 3 drawers down each side with brass winged handles.

To the left and right of the door I entered the room through were old wooden bookcases stuffed with what I could only assume were a mixture of student mental health logs and psychology books. That and, of course, spell books to assist with mental health. Behind the desk was an old chair with red fabric coverings and gold gilding on the very top of the back. The back was shaped like three large mountain peaks, the middle being the tallest. Behind that was an old fireplace set into the wall with scorch marks and soot mottling it. On the mantle was an old dark wood clock, only it didn't seem to be telling the time at all! I looked at it again and noticed it was reading 'anxious'. I felt anxious, that was certainly true. It was then it dawned on me that it was one of those clocks that reads the general emotions of the room to help assist people understand others. I suppose it would come in useful with the more tight lipped students. In the far right corner set back into a little nook and surrounded by a big, heavy looking, red velvet curtain was my bed. It was a double four poster with two hard wood end tables either side and 3 small book shelves sat neatly above it in a little alcove. It sure looked inviting, but I knew I couldn't collapse into it just yet.

I looked at the small gilded window just beside it and let out a sigh. All I could see was darkness outside. I wish I'd have arrived in the day time so I could at least see where I was and get my bearings. I was feeling jittery enough about being new to the castle staff without the added bonus of not knowing where the heck I was even going or where I was! The castle, to me, has always been a mystery. I have no trouble admitting that I have just awful navigation skills.

I suppose I had better change out of my travel clothes and into my evening attire. I hear there is a feast right after they sort the new first year students into their houses and I most certainly don't want to miss that! That is one thing I will never skip out on, or refuse - A bloody good meal!

In all honesty, I haven't the faintest idea what to wear. I don't really specialize in pretty clothes, I tend to just wear whatever I can find or whatever is the most practical. I'm most certainly not a fashion savvy witch, that's for certain! Ah well, I guess I'll shove my hand in my bag and wear whatever I drag out first. (I just hope that doesn't happen to be underwear, because that would go down a treat, right? Haha.)

I really am looking forward to meeting everyone here though. I think it'll make me feel less nervous as soon as I make some connections here. Obviously, I have been in touch with Albus who was kind enough to offer me this position in the first place, but the rest of the staff are all strangers to me. One student on the way out of the train did happen to warn me that I should watch out for a man called Severus Snape though, the Potions master. Apparently he's a nasty piece of work. I get on with just about anyone, regardless of how nasty others seem to see them though. I guess it's just down to my ability to see past the masks they wear. That, or I'm just crazy! Yes, that is probably it. I am crazy. They should lock me in St Mungo's and be done with me!

Oh gods, I hope there's chicken on the tables...


End file.
